Insanity is an Occupational Hazard
by ploxxon13
Summary: When Emily joined the clan Blades Unending, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Now, she's been outfitted with a warframe and assigned her duty. Meanwhile, she fights to maintain sanity while her dreams turn to nightmares, and her nightmares turn to reality. NOTE: there is a small chance this goes crossover in the future.


foreword: I wont lie to you. This is a random idea i had and will involve some content not suitable for children... which is why once AudltFanFiction gets off their asses and places a section for Warframe FanFics, I'll be moving this story over there. Till then, though.

* * *

Deep within the void...

The Grineer are advancing their understanding of the Orokin technology hidden within the void, They are soon to overcome and destroy all Tenno clans. With the Corpus as their allies and the Hordes of the Infestation under their control... The system will soon belong to The Sisters.

Thousands of Tenno... dead bodies along every planet surface... dumped into the void...

Falling towards the emptiness... dark... cold...

* * *

Emily woke with a start. She gasped for breath, desperate for acknowledgement that the dream she had was still unreal. Sweat poured down her body, and she felt dreadfully cold. This was obviously from being within the cryopod, but she couldn't help but feel as though the grip belonged to the hands of death itself. The pod opened and she thrust herself out, landing on her hands and knees, still gasping for warm air... warm air to prove she was alive. She gripped at the warm floor, sprawling her body along it, hoping to gather that warmth. She couldn't feel her own skin. She was numb.

Emily lifted herself off the ground slowly, using the now-closed cryopod for support. She raised her head to look around, hastily sweeping her long, dark hair out of her face. She saw her brothers and sisters sleeping in their respective cryopods. None of them were dead. None of them were sprawled out on the floor in a puddle of blood. Everything was as it should be. She looked at the cryopod directly across from hers. One of her brothers lie in his cryopod. He was awake.

"Please," she whispered, not having enough breath in her to even speak in a normal volume. As she continued to gasp, she turned and looked at her own reflection in her cryopod. Her reddish-brown eyes were bloodshot, and her normally lightly tanned skin seemed almost pale, as if her blood has stopped. She could hear the cryopod behind her hiss and slowly open. She would soon her a voice so steady, strong, and powerful. The only one of her brothers and sisters who understood her. The only one who could ever help her.

"What's wrong, Emily?" the strong voice said softly, "Is it those dreams again?"

She could only nod in affirmation, her lungs still unable to hold in much air.

"Here," He said, "Let me take you." He swooped her up gently and carried her out of the pod room. In the main chamber stood a large tub of water. Emily was placed gently into the water, and fell unconscious.

* * *

When Emily came to, she was laying in a tub of heated water. She was naked, and could feel every bit of the warmth. She looked around until she saw him. Leaning on one side of the room was a tall, fair skinned man with messy, white hair; the brother who helped her in her time of need, as he had done many times before.

"Thank you, Frederic," she whispered.

Frederic looked up and saw her staring at him with a slight smile on her face. He smiled back. "Every time," he said sweetly.

Emily turned her head towards the ceiling. "It shouldn't be every time," She said with a tone of regret, "You need sleep too."

"How can I sleep knowing that you can't?"

"But I bother you every night with my problems."

"And every night I do my best to help you."

Emily sighed and looked back at him. "And I couldn't ask for a better ally."

"Just say you owe me one," Frederic said through a grin.

Emily laughed. "I owe you more than just one, Freddy."

They both continued to joke as Emily got out of the tub and went to dry herself off. She walked over to an advanced Orokin device that removed excess water from the skin surface. Once dry, Emily walked over to Frederic and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Freddy."

Frederic was a little shocked at first, but hugged her back. They lingered for a few seconds before Emily pulled away and told him that she would be going down to the mess hall for breakfast.

"Its actually lunch time. You were knocked out for quite a while."

Emily suddenly had a very worried look on her face. "Oh shit! The mission!"

"Don't worry," Fred assured her softly, "Iron Angel came in a few hours ago and I told him you weren't going to make it. He just told me to make sure you were okay and to let him know when you woke up, so I've watched you all morning."

"Oh... Thank- Wait, you didn't eat breakfast?"

Fred paused, not wanting to answer. "Umm... no?"

Emily's face gain a shade of red, and her hands balled into fists.

Fred took a step back. "I mean, Sarah came in and brought me a small meal because I wasn't going to just leave you in here unattended. It wasn't much but it was all she could carry."

Emily seemed to calm down. "Oh. Good."

Fred sighed in relief. He forgot how much Emily hated when he had done things like that. He couldn't help but to assure his teammates were okay before he left them alone. That was just who he was. He knew Emily would be angry when she found out, but that was worth the risk if he could keep an eye on her to make sure she was treated. Terressa had even offered to watch over Emily for Frederic, but since he was the first one to respond, he wanted to make sure, for himself, that Emily had recovered.

"Sorry. I just-"

"It's okay, Freddy. Let's go get some lunch."

Frederic only smiled at her as she went through the door into the next room. She was always so sudden in her changes of mood. She was as wild as her Warframe. It was fitting in a way. It was probably the reason she had been outfitted with it in the first place. He followed her into the room and walked down the wall until he reached his pod. Emily wa already in her own pod. She would step out soon with her Warframe equipped, ready to go eat. Frederic stepped into his pod, and as it closed, he thought of last night, and some of the strange things Emily had said while she was passed out in the tub.

He could only hope things would get better for her, but he felt a bad storm drifting overhead...

* * *

A/N: And there begins a new chapter in Warframe. This is all I got for now... but feel free to tell me what you think. I haven't named what the two main characters warframes are yet, but id like to here some guesses for now, we will see who is right. lol

The story will be posted at a far slower pace than my last story, as that one still needs some attention before i set it up for adoption.

I will be posting once every month. so next chapter is either November's last week or December's first week. It depends on my schedule. But this story will hopefully go better for me then Unearthly Union.


End file.
